My Boyfriend, Dan
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil have been together for eight months. Dan isn't a youtuber but Phil is. Dan's also mute. But Phil decides to one day ask Dan to join his live show to meet his viewers for the first time.


"Hey guys!" Phil greeted with a smile on his face. The smile grew bigger when he read the chat and saw how excited everybody was to see him. It had been a few weeks since Phil has done a live show for his viewers, so he thought that he would come on and surprise them.

"So, how is everybody? Have you had a nice weekend so far? It's raining here in London, and I'm worried the power is going to go out-" Phil laughed and shook his head. "Dan would freak out if the power did go out. He can't last five minutes without his laptop!" Phil sat there for a few minutes as he read the chat. "Can we meet Dan? Asks Aaron G. I don't know about that... he's very shy, and he doesn't talk much anyway, well he doesn't talk at all really. Maybe I'll ask him at the end of the live show. It depends... we'll see, yeah?" Phil smiled.

"I think it's time for me to head off. I've got dinner to make," Phil said. "I'lll be on next week, I promise this time. It was really nice talking with you guys again. Oh, Dan. Um, hold on a second... I'll go see if he's up to it. I'm not promising anything though." Phil sat his laptop down on the couch and then he stood up and walked out of the lounge and walked to Dan's bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times, even though it was already open.

Dan was sitting on his bed with his laptop sitting on his chest, but Dan looked up as soon as he heard the knocks and he smiled as soon as he saw Phil standing in the doorway. He hadn't expected to see Phil for awhile, knowing that he was busy today.

"Hey love, um... I'm doing a live show, and well... the viewers want to meet you." Phil said.

Dan's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head.

"Come on, they're really nice. I promise! No one's going to be mean." Phil told him.

Dan shook his head again.

"Please? You've never met them before. We've been together for eight months and I think it's about time my viewers get to know my amazing boyfriend," Phil said. "For me? Please? Just this one time. I'll never make you do it again because I do know you get camera shy. Pretty please?"

Dan stared at Phil for a few seconds before he finally nodded.

Phil grinned as he watched Dan sit his laptop down beside him and he finally stood up from the bed. Dan walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him, looking up at him. Phil chuckled and kissed Dan's forehead. "Don't be so nervous, okay? My viewers are nice."

Dan nodded, and he followed Phil to the lounge. He let go of Phil so that Phil could sit down on the couch. He hesitated for a second before he finally sat down on the couch next to Phil. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over at the laptop screen, feeling a little anxious.

"Okay, you guys asked for him. Here he is," Phil said as he wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer so that they were both showing on camera. "Come on, say hello."

Dan waved to the camera, blushing as he did so. There 12,000 people watching them.

"This is Dan, and he's really shy so he won't say anything, okay?" Phil said to his viewers.

Dan rested his head on Phil's chest as he stared at the screen, watching the chat go mental.

"Dan, Kerrie M. wants to know if you'll ever be in an AmazingPhil video?" Phil asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Phil.

"Maybe one day. He doesn't really know much about the whole youtube stuff but... I'm teaching him so yeah. I'd like him to be in a video... maybe." Phil said with a smile. He continued to read the chat. "Here's a good question. Marcus L. wants to know how we met."

Dan smiled as he stared at Phil, remembering the very first day he and Phil met.

"Okay... Dan was at the park, and I saw him being bullied by these mean boys so... I walked over to Dan and rescued him, right? Ever since then, I've been stuck with him." Phil said.

Dan frowned as he looked up at Phil, poking his sides.

Phil laughed. "Nah, I'm just joking. We've been together since that day, eight months. We'll take a couple more questions. How can you be in love with Dan if you've never heard his voice?" Phil sighed, knowing that this question was going to be asked. "There are other ways to communicate. We spent weeks texting each other and messaging each other on facebook, so we know a lot about each other and we have a lot in common. We spend every day together and I'm okay with how things are between us. Even though I'd like to hear Dan's voice, maybe one day... but everything's alright for now." Phil smiled.

Dan blushed and hid his face in Phil's hoodie.

Phil looked down at Dan and laughed. "You're blushing! Aw!" He pulled Dan closer to him, keeping a hold of him. "I think that's enough questions for now. It was nice chatting to you all again, but I've got to go and make dinner for my boyfriend and I. See you next week, or when I upload a video tomorrow night. Bye!" Phil said as he waved to the camera. "Say bye Dan."

Dan waved to the camera but kept his face hidden in Phil's hoodie.

Phil chuckled. "Goodbye! Bye, bye, bye!" He finally turned off the broadcast, and shut his laptop. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked, looking down at Dan. He chuckled and then he pulled Dan up for a kiss. "My viewer's love you, and think you're adorable. I told you that you had absolutely nothing to worry about, didn't I?" Phil smiled. "How about dinner?"

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled, nodding.


End file.
